elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Intentions
It is the fourth quest in the major questline for the College of Winterhold. Walkthrough Witnessing the Eye of Magnus Tolfdir has returned from Saarthal and with the help of the Arch-Mage has moved the giant floating orb of crackling energy into the Hall of the Elements. Tolfdir is nearby. He can be asked if he has any lower-priority tasks to be completed (beginning any of the College’s additional quests). The Dragonborn can also tell him that Urag suggested coming to see him and that a book was found entitled Night of Tears. He says that he’ll have to read it, but he’s having difficulty tearing himself away from the beauty of the orb, which some people have called the Eye of Magnus. If he is permitted, he wishes to make a few observations. He observes that the markings are quite unlike anything seen before; not even Falmer runes are a match. The object is also radiating Magicka, and this has caused the Arch-Mage to fully commit to researching the orb. Tolfdir is about to continue, when he is interrupted by Ancano. Tolfdir reluctantly agrees to let the Dragonborn leave with Ancano, who has important information to impart. Ancano says that someone from the Psijic Order has appeared at the College and is asking for the Dragonborn by name. He can be asked for further information. The quest continues by following him out of the Hall of the Elements and into the Arch-Mage's Quarters. There is little time to speak with Savos Aren or Ancano; the cowled figure wearing the same robes as the initial mage seen in the vision pauses time and introduces himself as Quaranir. According to Quaranir, the longer the Eye remains in the College, the more dangerous the situation becomes. They expect dire consequences if the Eye isn’t banished, but the future is obscure, and the Psijic Order is unsure how the Dragonborn must act. Seeking out the Augur of Dunlain is the next logical step. Moments later, there is a flash of light, and time resumes as normal. Forgotten Experiments Ancano is furious at the Psijic Order’s interruption and vows to get to the bottom of this matter. Searching out the mages within the College and asking them about the Augur of Dunlain can be done before journeying to his location. No one else is aware of the stoppage of time. Here’s what the main inhabitants of the College know (or reveal) about the Augur: *Ancano is rather cagey, professing to know nothing about the Augur. *Savos Aren is rather annoyed that Tolfdir has been telling stories again, and he hopes the Dragonborn will instruct the old fellow to knock it off. *Colette Marence relates a tragic story of an experiment gone horribly wrong; the ghost of the unfortunate College member is said to still roam the halls. *Urag gro-Shub has little to say on the subject. *Mirabelle Ervine says that the Augur is nothing that needs to be of concern, and remains tight-lipped about whatever was going on. **(Persuade) Mirabelle can be persuaded to reveal the location of the Augur. *Arniel Gane, Enthir, and the other Apprentices say they don’t know anything, but suggest speaking to Tolfdir about it. *Nirya is more concerned with her animosity with Faralda. *Other mages in the Hall of Countenance and around the College are professing to know nothing about the Augur. Hidden in The Midden When Tolfdir is asked about the Augur of Dunlain, he will say it has been years since he’s spoken with him. The Augur is down in The Midden. Following the quest marker will lead to one of the entrances to the Midden (in the floor of the Hall of Countenance). The icy and dank dungeons known as the Midden are beneath the College. They consist of a series of passages and stairs. The remains of innumerable experiments are scattered about and long forgotten. Draugr and Atronachs roam these gloomy corridors, so a few fights along the way should be expected. The Atronach Forge and the Daedric Relic can be found while searching The Midden. Near the Forge is an entrance to The Midden Dark, where the quest continues. As an icy bridge is crossed, the Dragonborn begins to hear the voice of the Augur, echoing through the tunnels. He says that there is nothing for the Dragonborn here and that perseverance will only lead to disappointment. The sealed door to the Augur’s chamber is locked. Trying it will cause the Augur to let the Dragonborn into his grim oubliette. The Augur believes events are too late to change. It also says that the Dragonborn isn’t the only one who’s visited the Augur recently. A Thalmor named Ancano has been here too. Note that the entire monologue must be listened to in a single "session". If the conversation menu is left, the quest stage will not be marked as completed, and the entire conversation will need to be restarted. Thinking that Ancano was simply here to strengthen his own hand, the Augur neglected to tell him that the Eye of Magnus is extremely dangerous, and a staff of great power is required to mitigate this threat. The Staff of Magnus needs to be found at the earliest opportunity. Afterwards, the quest continues by returning to Savos Aren, who is probably gazing at the Eye of Magnus. Upon telling him that there is important information which he needs to hear, he initially scoffs at the request to find the Staff of Magnus, but after the Dragonborn mentions who gave this information, his tune changes. He is impressed with the Dragonborn's initiative and wants someone to follow up on locating the staff (he means the Dragonborn). He remembers Mirabelle Ervine mentioning something about the staff, but that was a while ago. This ends this quest and begins the next, "Revealing the Unseen". Rewards *Mage's Circlet, from Savos Aren upon quest completion. Journal Bugs ru:Благие намеренияde:Gute Vorsätze